


Come back (eng)

by ThaliaBubble



Series: Rolling Dice [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Aquaman can send SMS underwater, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, Possession, Sad Ending, Transformation, Underwater, Ursula is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: To put it simply, you have unfortunately walked on Ursula and you must now send her back to her lair with the help of your childhood friend Aquaman.The problem is, the witch may not want to part with your body."Rolling dice" is a series of more or less short fictions made by rolling dice. That's all. I have no control ^^'
Relationships: Arthur Curry & Reader, Ursula & reader
Series: Rolling Dice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742296
Comments: 1





	Come back (eng)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come back (fr)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134458) by [ThaliaBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble). 



> Translated with Google trad, sorry ^^  
> I hope you'll enjoy <3

_Ursula wiggles before the helpless hero who steps back as your legs twist, split into long, black-black ends covered with suction cups like boils. Trapped in your own body, you can't even scream in pain or call for help, struggling not to be drowned in nothingness. Aquaman has no idea how to free you from this cruel curse, he needs to help you get back, regain control before being completely engulfed._

_"Y / N ... I know you can hear me and you still have strength, don't let that old bitch get you so easily."_

_He reaches for you, his golden eyes looking at you seriously and with all the determined hope he can do. He trusts you, it is out of the question for him to let you get lost._

_\- I'm not done laughing with you, drinking and singing out of tune so come back. This is your body, you are not Ursula, you are my friend, my best friend and I love you.  
\- Arthur…_

Installed on the pontoon, you watch the sea come and go in weak waves as the sun sets on the horizon, coloring the aquatic landscape with gold and purple. A sigh lifts your chest and you frown at the idea of looking like one of those damsels who cry after their lover while waiting for him in the harbor. This is absolutely not your type, you just took advantage of the view to think. Annoyed by your own thoughts, you get up and wipe the sand stuck to your pants with a hint of rage. Once again, Arthur didn’t come but you can’t blame him, he’s the king of Atlantis and a member of the Justice League. Blaming him is getting harder and harder, the days when you were playing together are long gone.

"It's always an arrogant nag," you say with conviction.

Picking up your shoes, you turn on your heels to take a walk on the beach before it gets too dark. Your childhood friend has become sovereign of the underwater world, a hero known all over the planet and you ... you are a simple waitress in a bar to pay for studies that you have already finished a long time ago. We cannot say that the comparison plays in your favor and even if you would not want for nothing in the world to exchange your place for that of "Aquaman", you cannot help but dream that you are a little more than one simple human. Your friend would not understand it, he appreciates so much these moments, simply drink a beer with you without worrying about his duty.  
As usual, contact with the cool sand helps you to find a little calm, your feet sinking into the moist soil with delight. The waves come to lick your toes from time to time and you close your eyes enjoying the silence, knowing you are alone on this beach little known to onlookers.

" Oh shit… "

Something sticky suddenly places itself between your sole and the sand, causing you to utter a disgusted curse while opening your eyes. A grayish algae stuck to you, the kind that immediately makes you want to stack. Slowly, you catch the tip of the plant between your nails, balancing on one foot. This horror is frozen and the shadows seem to draw it a grimacing face which look at you in the deepest.

"Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck ..."

A shiver runs through your leg as you pull on the seaweed to take it off, without succeeding. You struggle for a few moments, the dirt remaining gripped to your skin by increasing your nausea. Then it drops by itself into a soft noise, as does you, staying frozen for several seconds. Without being able to say what, you sense that something has just happened and your reptilian brain blows you to be afraid. Although a tiny part of you quivers with excitement, as if you were going to experience something interesting.

You put your shoes on and go home, carefully avoiding looking at the abandoned plant, you don't even want to throw it back into the sea, it was too disgusting. If you had taken the time to look at it more closely, you would not have seen the strange grimacing shadows drawn on it anymore but it does not matter much.

***

Even after several hours, the feeling of cold continues to haunt you, going back and forth along your leg up to your back, to believe that this seaweed really disgusted you. In desperation, you decide to fill your old flaking bathtub with hot water, even if it means ruining your efforts so as not to spend too much this month. As expected, the feeling calms down once you immerse yourself and close your eyes in relief, unless it is tiredness after a whole week of working overtime at the bar. With your knees folded against your chest, you feel relaxed as you take advantage of the soothing and warm embrace around you, there is really only water to provide you with such well-being.

_My dear child_

The murmur touches your ear, so light that you hardly notice it, repeating itself in a soft, muffled voice until it takes shape. Blurry images create a oss your mind, underwater visions, a woman with an octopus body which undulates among the corals. Since this is only a dream, you let it all caress you, sinking into a pleasant sleep, lulled by the imaginary voice.  
As it is written that any body submerged in water hears the phone ringing, you are woken from your reverie by your cellphone, left in the bedroom and which sounds "Toss a coin to your wizard" before interrupting. With an annoyed growl, you get out of the tub and wrap yourself in a towel without even noticing that you fell asleep with your head underwater. The screen of your cellphone indicates an unknown number, surely some operator trying to sell you an excruciatingly expensive subscription.

"It wasn't worth leaving my bath" you throw with a raging sigh

_You really appreciate the water, don't you?_

This time, you’re perfectly alert and looking around for the voice, your half-defeated towel around your defenseless body in the event of an intrusion. Although, maybe it can scare the thief from seeing you run at him naked. But there’s nobody around you, which is both reassuring and terrifying. Well, in doubt, you still try:

" Yes and so ? What can it do to you, creepy female voice? "

A laugh answers you, ringing not outside but inside you, at the base of your neck, at your fingertips. Unaccustomed to having your acoustic-verbal hallucinations respond to you, you hold your breath without managing to think properly.

_Perhaps you are destined to evolve not on earth but under the waves._

The absurdity of that answer, just as much as knowing you were talking to an invisible person, tears a nervous laugh out of you. You drop on your bed without looking around, convinced that you are just doing a burnout.

"Are you an alien?" A parasite from space that needs my body to survive like in this movie with Tom Horny? "

You say what goes through your head. You are the type very open considering your frequentations so much not to go there by four ways. It doesn’t take long for a new laugh to be heard and answered.

_No, my dear sweet child, I am a sea witch who simply wishes to find her lair._

"That was straightforward. What is my role in this? "

Without really knowing why, you can't really worry about chatting with an aquatic entity probably nestled in your head. It’s as if the fear and alert signals get lost along the way. For a short moment, there is silence, as if the other was searching for her words. Then she quietly declares.

_My envelope was destroyed, I just need someone to take me home. There, I will have a body again to move freely. I have been looking for a host for many moons, but I could not find anyone to transport me or even hear me, trapped in a foul-smelling alga. Up to you. You must be special ..._

The last part slightly tickles your ego but you are not paying attention, more focused on the rest of the information. All this is totally surreal but you are in a bad position to judge since, once again, you are friend with a sovereign superhero of the oceans. In addition, you may finally have an opportunity to have a little fun, to live an adventure far from your dreary daily life.

\- Will it be dangerous?  
\- _Not if you're careful._  
\- Once there, can I leave quietly?  
\- _If you express the desire, yes, obviously._  
\- How can I be sure I won't be hurt?

A feeling of warmth answers your question and you feel yourself fall back as if someone was taking you in their arms, although the embrace extends all over your body. The voice becomes smoother to put your suspicion to sleep, insinuating itself into the depths of your being like tentacles to guide your thoughts.

_My dear, my survival depends entirely on you, I will not let anyone hurt you. You can trust me ... Well, I have an idea, we will make a deal: if you agree to take me to my house, I promise you that you will not suffer any damage. I'll let you go as soon as you ask. It suits you ?_

Useless question since you are unable to think properly and understand what trap is about to close on you. You have such a thirst for adventure, to feel that you can be more than a transparent girl dedicated to a miserable and gray existence ... you accept immediately.

\- Concluded. Now can you tell me what your name is?  
\- _Ursula, my little one._  
\- Ursula ... everything is explained. My name is Y/N.

***

So, you made a deal with a witch that you thought was completely fictitious. A witch who is housed inside you for a reason that is still slightly obscure. You’re going to have to venture out into the ocean to find a cave probably in a dark and potentially dangerous place.

“An ordinary Saturday…"

Since yesterday, you have not stopped thinking about what is happening to you and Ursula is kind enough to stand back to let you think at ease and digest the information. Anyway, now that you have made a deal, you can hardly see yourself backing down but there is one little question that is running through your head and on which you cannot decide: do you have to inform Aquaman?

Even the witch, deep down, is not entirely sure what would be best. As sovereign of the Atlanteans, the hero could well warn the descendants of Ariel and make everything fall into the water - no pun intended. But the young man was raised by humans, he is above all a rebellious spirit and who might be able to prefer to help his friend rather than protect his people ... Humans act with their heart and not their reason, there may be her chance.

"Why were you banned? "

Lying on your bed, you ask your question without bothering to spare the witch or to be polite, you share the same body and what you know of her does not play in her favor. Failing to feel her as a threat, you are very curious to hear her history and especially her origins of which you know nothing. Ursula takes the time to think before answering you and you close your eyes imagining her next to you.

_A long time ago, I lived among the mermaids in the kingdom of Atlantica. I was a smart merman and eager to learn as much as possible in all areas. Yes, you understood me correctly, I was born as a male. But it sounded wrong, I found myself feeling foreign to my own body, not recognizing my reflection in the mirrors. As I read, I started looking for a way to transform myself, to become something else that would suit me better. To achieve this, I used magic and King Triton had a bad eye for breaking rules on witchcraft. Fearing that I would pervert his people, he sent me far into the abyss. I had become a mermaid like I secretly dreamed of, but I had lost my place. Obviously, that made me embittered, I don't hide that I sought revenge on Triton, but I also used my powers to help those who, like me, aspired to something else._

A beautiful story well put together, a heart of truth wrapped in a good layer of sweet lies, ready to be swallowed. Indeed, the one who was to become Ursula had been banished for having learned magic but it would be forgotten to say that Triton had used the power of the trident to offer her a new body. It happened long before the mermaid became a witch, long before she decided to make pacts with the people of the sea, promising them a thousand wonders and then turning them into pathetic and slimy creatures. But it was so long ago that no one could contradict her side of the story. You nod your head, feeling a deep sympathy for the witch after hearing her story, even if that doesn't make it possible to excuse what she did next.

"I didn't think you had gone through so much ..."

Pensive, you straighten up and put on simple clothes without paying attention to the pallor of your face, before putting on a touch of red lipstick.

"I'm going to ask my friend Arthur for help. He can guide us to your lair to avoid the dangers. And then, he will be notified of your return and can monitor you. "

_That is fine with me, my child. But better that it remains a secret, the Atlanteans might want to kill us._

You nod, having already thought of this bleak prospect. You know little about the people ruled by Arthur but they are not known for their gentleness and open-mindedness. However, you trust your friend to protect your life and support you, you have always supported each other. More confident, you leave your house to go on the pontoon to find the young man; even if he spends a large part of his life under the water, you know that he will receive your SMS. Don't ask me how, I have no idea.

The hero is already waiting for you, two cans of beer placed near him on the wooden floor (it is possible that others are already enthroned in a nearby trash can, but hush). Seeing you arrive, he smiles happily and gives you a sign, making light on his many tattoos. How can a man so carefree at first be the king of an entire people? Already more comfortable, you sit by his side and let him take you in his arms for your usual hug.

\- Sorry for yesterday, a meeting with the council dragged on, I couldn't take it anymore ...  
\- No big deal, I didn't sit around doing nothing.

Quickly, you explain the events of the previous day to him, trying to catch your breath as little as possible so that he avoids interrupting you with curses. He's going to take you for a madwoman, that's for sure, but you put forward the terms of the contract, the fact that Ursula can not try anything against you without her body and that he will be there to protect you. When you finally let him react, Arthur remains silent for a few moments, which is rather surprising when you know him.

\- You seem to have thought a lot about the question.  
\- …Yes.

The young man is far from stupid and he knows that your hands were already tied long before you made this pact with the witch. By the time you became a single entity, you had no choice but to dive into adventure. Arthur also knows that he cannot count on his relatives and counselors to help him, that would be putting you in too great a danger. Then he sketches a smile and nods, causing his hair to wiggle.

"You can count on me, Y/N, no way you're having fun without me. "

He gives you a pat on the back with a laugh and then drinks his beer before talking about everything and nothing to lighten the mood. Among Aquaman’s many powers, there’s one that people often forget: his ability to make things lighter. Before being a hero and a king, he's a warm man who stands by you remembering your childhood stories. When you decided to leave, the apprehension that gripped your heart was completely gone.

\- Come to think of it: how are you going to breathe underwater? Ursula's lair is very far and very deep.  
\- It won't be a problem.

You give him a mysterious look and dive head first into the cool water, dashing to the bottom without taking the time to be afraid. It's a risky bet but you open your mouth to suck in air, looking your friend straight in the eye and praying not to flop. But no, you feel your lungs react normally and you breathe with a big ecstatic smile. To say that when you were little, you wanted to be a mermaid... Before the shocked look of your friend, you shrug your shoulders as if it were all natural.

\- I told you it wouldn't be a problem.  
\- When you're done showing off, give me your hand, Arthur answers with a laugh.

You slip your hand into his and let him train, knowing he is a much better swimmer than you because of his Atlantean genes. Now that he's there, it's more like an adventure with friends than a perilous expedition.

***

Located in another kingdom far from Atlantis, the lair of Ursula reveals itself to several days of swimming and if Arthur knows many ways to make your trip shorter, you must go through secret routes so as not to make you spotted, him as a king and you as a human and intruder. Despite all your good will, you tire quickly and your friend is forced to hug you to maintain a constant pace. Besides, it is not certain that the white strands which streak more and more on your hair are only due to exhaustion or to the aquatic world. Fortunately, you are getting closer and closer to your goal and if this adventure is not as fun as you would have liked, you are happy to live it with your childhood friend, the one with whom you played so much many times as pirates or adventurers.

\- Do you catch your breath ?  
\- Under water ? I'm doing my best.

Mechanically, you scratch your thigh through the pants, pressing your head against the sovereign's shoulder. When all this is over, you promise to invite him to swallow a good dozen pints in your favorite pub, in compensation.

\- I understand better why you have abs in concrete, by dint of swimming…  
\- And I have other secrets in stock. Y/N?

You don't answer him, sleeping without even realizing it. Arthur rolls his eyes and keeps you against him as he descends to a sandbar to let you rest a little. This is not how he would have liked to make you discover his world, not by bringing you to the lair of a millennial witch and whom everyone believed dead. Sometimes it feels like she takes over you for a fraction of a second, in the way you twist your lips with disgust, when your voice suddenly becomes rougher and brittle. It’s time for you to be rid of this parasite, it is obvious that you arrive at the end of your endurance.

After a few hours of rest, you set off again and finally reach your goal, hidden in the most murky waters, behind curtains of hot steam. When you see the skeleton of a sea monster taking the place of entry, you accelerate with an impatient smile, sliding down the pinkish throat without getting lost. On your heels, Aquaman has a more critical look at the murky decor, just like a certain crab having one day followed a little mermaid. He watches you spinning, chasing the shells that have settled everywhere over time, a broad smile drawn on your scarlet lips as you admire the dressing table, the closets abandoned.

\- We have arrived, it is time to separate the two of you.  
\- Yes, of course, dear king. I'm taking care of it.

You let Ursula guide your hands to grab this or that bottle, she knows what she is doing and you feel an intense jubilation teeming in your limbs as you throw everything in a carved stone vat. For so long that Ursula has been waiting to find a body and her powers, she gets rid of your pants while continuing her preparations, exposing your legs, which have turned black with mauve reflections that bring out your drawn features. When the parasite leaves your envelope, will you find a more human appearance?

"Finally ... it's high time to bring me back for good"

An intense purple glow escapes from the cauldron, casting shadows on your face bringing out the gleam of dementia in your pupils. Her mouth articulates words you do not understand, sometimes in Latin, sometimes in an old and forgotten language. Faced with this flow of magic, you feel yourself drawn inside yourself as a current would push you away from the shore, as if hundreds of hands were pulling you back. So you understand that the witch never intended to set you free. The same dismayed shock appears on Arthur's face and he pushes your body away as a column of pure magic slides from the tank into your throat, too late alas to prevent the spell.

"You said you would only need her until you find a body!" "

Mad with rage, Arthur presses you against one of the walls of the cave, so fast that you barely have time to understand what's going on. However, far from being intimidated, a loud and disagreeable laugh escapes from your mouth, twisted with joy as you look down on the king with contempt.

\- I never said that this body would not be hers.  
\- You made a commitment to let her go!  
\- If she expressed the desire ... but do you hear her ?

Ursula wiggles before the helpless hero who steps back as your legs twist, split into long, black-black ends covered with suction cups like boils. Trapped in your own body, you can't even scream in pain or call for help, struggling not to be drowned in nothingness. Aquaman has no idea how to free you from this cruel curse, he needs to help you get back, regain control before being completely engulfed.

"Y/N ... I know you can hear me and you still have strength, don't let that old bitch get you so easily. "

He reaches for you, his golden eyes looking at you seriously and with all the determined hope he can do. He trusts you, it is out of the question for him to let you get lost.

\- I'm not done laughing with you, drinking and singing out of tune so come back. This is your body, you are not Ursula, you are my friend, my best friend and I love you.  
\- Arthur…

Your voice is shaking slightly and your eyes are filling with tears even if they are not very useful underwater. Your hand takes the young man’s and you feel him squeeze your fingers forcefully to tell you that everything will be fine. Then a mocking laugh escapes your lips as the witch stops her comedy and you disappear forever in the darkness of your own envelope, consumed by the magic of Ursula. The latter smiles at the hero, triumphant.

"It was a very beautiful moment. Too bad… "

She emerges from Aquaman's embrace, her tentacles lifting her above the ground as she contemplates the defeated king before her with undisguised pleasure.

"So, my dear sovereign ... are you going to kill me? Or are you unable to harm this body? "

The young man's solar face darkens and the sagging of his shoulders alone answers the cruel witch's question: he will not be able to save or avenge you.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories


End file.
